


"Are you sure?"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [51]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Early Days, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe had mentioned that her parents were going to be in Florida for most of October. Dani had teased that it means she’s free to throw a massive house party. And Phoebe had said she’d rather just have Dani round, no need for a big party.A ficlet about invitations and hesitations.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	"Are you sure?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe had brought it up a couple of times before. Dani was never really sure how much she meant it. How much of the invitation was a joke. Just something said over Skype when they’re both exhausted and a bit flirty and maybe a bit too honest. 

But she’s bringing it up again, and Dani wants so badly to lean into it. She’d mentioned that her parents were going to be in Florida for most of October. Dani had teased that it means she’s free to throw a massive house party. And Phoebe had said she’d rather just have Dani round, no need for a big party. She said it with a chuckle at the end. She said it with big, soft eyes and a careful, “What do you think?” at the end. 

Dani doesn’t know what to think. 

She wants to. Fucking hell does she want to. But she wants to know what it _means_ first. Would she just be heading up to hang out with a pal for a few days? Why would it matter then if Phoebe’s parents were around? There’s too much unspoken between the two of them; but at the same time, she figured there was… enough that was understood? Apparently not, based on the crazy fast way her heart is beating. 

“Are you sure, Feebs?” she smiles. “I snore.” 

“Not a problem, so do I,” Phoebe laughs. Dani is so fucking hooked on that laugh. 

“Well then…” she shrugs, sits up, puts on a brave face. “Guess I’ll research tickets, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Phoebe nods. Her smile is crooked and earnest and Dani lets herself smile back with as much joy. 

They keep chatting for another hour and a half, before the call for sleep is too overwhelming. Besides, Dani has her morning shift at ASDA and it’s already going to suck without being a sleep-deprived zombie. They say goodnight, they promise to text in the morning, they both say how excited they are about Dani visiting and the excitement is almost enough to drown out the terror.

Dani checks twitter the next morning while sleepily sitting on the closed toilet lid and brushing her teeth. She sees one from Phoebe that wakes her right up. “ _i think october is going to be good :]_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190589524504/are-you-sure) !


End file.
